itmfandomcom-20200213-history
Mika Izinsky (Character)
Mika Izinsky is a character based off of the ITM player by the same name. She has appeared in ITM 7 and 8 with different trainers and powers. She has a strong bond with her friends that can sometimes be overshadowed by her tendency for flair and showing off. In most continuities, Mika is a former Satanist or Atheist, turned religious by the events that occur in cannon (under the logic that if all fiction now exists, than god exists too). Powers and Abilities In ITM 7, Mika was blessed with the abilities of a Psychic Duelist from the Yu-Gi-Oh universe, but was also proficient in the abilities of her trainers. She was also highly proficient in mechanics. Trainers Pegasus J. Crawford Ivy Yusei Fudo Yomiko Readman Powers Card Summoning Psychic Sword Light Arrow Ventus Shoot (Perfect Aim) Heat Hallucinations Shark Bite Paper Magic In ITM 8 Mika was reincarnated as a reptilian monster akin to a Kaiju, but smaller. She specializes in weapons and melee. Powers Oxygen Destroyer Beam Eye Beams Chest Cannon Super Powered Punch Spin at a High Velocity DESTOROYA Punch DESTOROYA Kick DESTOROYA Yes! After the end of the of ITM 8.6, the player who plays Monsterwoman was a chosen one. An assassin shapeshifter with a penchant for needless violence that she takes on with a deadly set of 48 Lengthy Beam Katana. Powers Darkside Roulette - Super Delux Mo'e Cheeseburger - Eye of the Tiger - Carnage ala Salsa Con Queso Shapeshifting Assassins Rush In ITM 9, Mika is a an Angel who was blessed by Baldur. She also gained the teleketic abilities of a Kaiser. Don't let this gothic angels dainty appearance fool you, her monsterous summons pack a punch and serve this beauties every whim. Powers Not To Be Revealed Till the End of ITM 9 Into The Mix 7 Down on her luck and having issues with her family, she had been staying a Mike Nordens house. Her and Mike were attacked by creatures from Steven Kings fictional universe. She fought using her skills, in part (brandishing a collectors katana Mike owned), but primarily her luck (which later turned out to be supernatural) allowed her critically damage and help defeat the adversaries. Her troubles were not over, when a portal of darkness opened up within the home, transporting her into a dark, mysterious lab below the earth. She had woken up after many long, painful hours. She stumbled to try and establish where she was, to no avail, but she than had a premonition as to the whereabouts of her friends, who were looking for her. She remembers flashbacks about her procedure, suddenly, and realizes she has been part of an experiment to create psychic warriors using nanotechnology in the brain. She uses her powers to find her friends, in time to aid them in battle. She and the party defeat a powerful enemy, who kept several elementals captured. They awarded them with several elemental powers. They rodes through hordes of enemy on there Land Train that Ray had built, before running into Mount Ordeals. The parties collective lore of fiction helped them deduce that like in the video game in which Mount Ordeals is from, they must go through several Ordeals before they can defeat there true enemy. She discovered her powers as a Duelist, in otherwords, to make her favorite trading cards become real. She honed her powers in battle after many trials and tribulations and gained training from Yusei Fudo and Yomiko Readman, and gained there powers and most prized weapons. In Mount Ordeals, they fight Megatron, who she, inspite of the danger, cannot contain her fandom for. She asks for an autograph, but the autograph is laced with a spell of explosive runes. Her Red Dragon Archfied proves to be a match for even Megatrons ultimate form in the partys battle against him. They trek on, and are challenged by a group known as The 24, a group of opponents fated to battle them. She fights a young girl who has powers similar to hers, though more versatile, as she can use monsters from fiction besides Duel Monsters. She is nearly defeated by her opponent, but she aquires the Signers birthmark and overpowers her opponent with The Crimson Dragon, a Dragon made from Momentum that helps those with the Signers birthmark. At the top of the mountain, they battle with Bahamut. She combines the power of all of her cards and locates them in her arm, to help finish off Bahamut. Impressed by there skills in battle, Bahamut confesses that he is a god of good, and only battled with us to test the teams virtues, the final ordeal. She learns her family has died in the apocolyptic warfare, but many of her friends survived and unlocked there abilities aswell. They learn an opponent the party had defeated before she had joined, The Gypsy King, is behind the chaos that has begun in our world. They venture into another world, the world of all fiction, where the enemys they have battled in there world hail from. Her powers develope and she meets and trains with Ivy and Pegasus Crawford before they are challenged by The 24 yet again in The Dark Tournament. Her and the party join with there trainers to try to uncover the mysteries of this mysterious group through battle. She becomes locked in battle with her first opponent, sword to sword, untill she overpowers her opponent with her Black Rose Dragon summon. Her next opponent, from the Yu Yu Hakusho universe, is no match for her monsters might. While he nearly reforms his body, she traps his soul in a Duel Monsters card till the end of the tournament. The Dark Tournament is interupted by there mortal enemy, The Gypsy King, who controls The 24. She used her energy to play a card she had made with Pegasus-sensei, Quixotic Unity, an ultimately powerful fusion of the party, who, without the rules of the Dark Tournament binding him, utterly dominates The 24 in one technique. This same fusion is used to later defeat The Gypsy King and perge him of his evil, so he may lead his kingdom with goodness and propserity. Into The Mix 8 Mika and her friends were playing a game of Dungeons and Dragons at Kevins when they were assaulted by machines from the Terminator universe. They are stripped of there resources and robbed of there clothing. This proves to be a disadvantage as the world suddenly starts to become frozen in ice. Slimes, from the Dragonquest Universe, begin to infest Kevins home. She fights as many as she can off using what she can find in the garage. She and her friends venture off into the town, which is left in anarchy, in a stolen police car to collect resources to live off of before its to late. Mika, Jesse, and Blue split from the group together to collect gold and gems from the bank, which have already been stolen, furs from the local fur trader, and non perishables and plantable crops from the local organic grocer. They are attack by a man with druidic powers. She fends the druids wolfen familiar who attacked Blue, and aids him with her best first aid knowlage and the limited resources in the store. Her and the team bring there resources back to the party. Marshall had brought guns in his venture. Mika takes an automatic weapon to shoot oncoming threats as they travel closer to the equator, which proves to be warmer. They stop to help someone on the road who are fighting some electricly powered undeads, but Mika takes an alternate persona to keep her identity safe, so she won't be known or followed. She takes out some of the undead creatures, and helps her teammates strategize against them. As one of the creatures pins down JJ, she helps him break free. After they are lead by the thankful road-sider to a vault to stay safe in, she help the party spy on The Overseer, and nearly thwarts there nucular plan, but like the others, dies trying. She is revived in the body of a monsterous reptile creature by a helpful druidess, who believes we are destined to save the world. In her randomly assigned body, she trains herself back to health and enjoys her new strength, even though it cost her human beauty. The party trains with the powerful druidess, and her strategy to defeat her is to use her powerful body to grapple her, and overpower her with her strength, but this turns out to not work, as the druidess was far to powerful. Later on, after many more days of training, they are attacked on an expedition outward to take samples from some radiocative creatures. The gigantic skeleton creature proves to be a challenge, but Mika musters all she can into a strike to the back of her unsuported knee-caps, knocking it over and crushing it into pieces. She weilds its femur as a weapon and trains with it as her sword with the druidess. They are attacked by a creature known as a bettleguise, who hoped to take them back down to hell. Mika is terrified by its visage and atacks to get it out of her sight. This proves to be a terrible idea, as it nearly kills her. She asks the party to not worry about her, as she is in the creatures grasp, and attack with disregard to her life, just end the bettleguises life so nobody else can get hurt. As she struggles, she uses her Oxygen Destroyer Breath for the first time, hurting the bettleguise and giving the rest of the team a chance to attack. As they move forward to a nearby kingdom, no longer desiring life in the vault, they band together to defeat an army of attacking Flameborn, who prove aboslutely no match for her Oxygen Destroyer Breath and Eye Beams, but she overused her power and had to rely on her melee abilities, which, while powerful, were not as skilled as those of the Flameborn soldiers. She learns German Swordfighting abilities from the nearby knights who gave them there mission against the Flameborn. Humans, burned with radiation, assault them desperately on a trek to infultrate the Flameborn. She mercilessly kills a majority of them, and fills the survivors with fear. She continues her attempts at valiancy but tends to act vindictive and over-critical. This causes her to be somewhat ignored in the battle against the Flameborns army. She developed a strategy against the commander of the army, 53, but was left to settle for the the teams alternate strategy instead. She was hurt badly in the fight, but she still stood strong and valiant, trying to encourage the team, proving her affection still lies inside of her. After a crushing defeat, the party searches for new weapons. In the catacombs, she fines the corspe of a long gone super hero. She observes the super suit, which sense her bravery, and becomes a suit of her own, complete with a magical utility belt. It was deep in these catacombs that they found an orb that lets them seek power levels. they thought to seek there favorite fictional characters for training. She saught out Captain Falcon for training. Punch after punch they traded blows until she enhearted his spirit, and he taught her everything she had to know. Mika, amongst the party, sought out to attack the heartless army of Flameborn on there home turf, causing there supposed leader, 54 to emerge. Against 54, the combined abilities of the party we nearly not enough to defeat him, but a combination tech between Mikas mighty, radioactive fist and Anthony's use of the alchemic "Table" technique flattened him. Unfortunately, they were too weak when 53's apparent brother spotted his siblings bloody defeat. With one horrible sweep 53 wiped the party. Curing there wounds, they decided to go to the Tower, a location created by Mario long ago in previous roleplay. They went to train there spirits without use of there powers. It was her that Mika and crew trained there spirits strong, re-emerging in a large grassy field. Peaceful at first, they were soon surrounded by a suprisingly menacing bout of cattle. Mika's newfound ability of flight held them off by gaining the team an advantage, distracting the foes long enough to make a meal out of the catastrophic cattle, with there fire moat. They travel across many plains to return on foot to the kingdom, ready to defend the lives of the people yet again as a force known as "The Law". Along this trip Mika trained her tankiest of abilities to be flung into 53 for a surprise attack. Though injured her heart remained valiant, inspiring courage in the team, it was this very action that gave the team courage long enough for Brosef to re-emerge onto the scene, with new abilities trained to trick 53 into surrender. The party reveled, as they had found there home protecting the kingdom. They celebrated with the kingdom for there victory, when a seer involved in the high council discovered how the fictional and real worlds were combined. The work of a monster named Giygas had found discovered our world and reveled at the possibilities for tormenting the complicated minds of the real worlds citizens. The Laws last stand to protect the people of the real world from the darkest perils of fiction was to end Giygas once and for all, but it was perhaps Mika's confidence in the party that would be there downfall. Giygas had hurt much of the party before Brosef found the opportunity to combine his trickery with Joseph Johnson's psychic powers, but it turned out Giygas was only a gear in the system that was the villainous "Fathers" plot to weaken us, and use us, the hero's who got in his way, to breed new cross-trained super-villains who held the greatest powers of our innovative cast of do-gooders from the real world. He combined the worlds of fiction and reality to throw the balance of the world into chaos, and take that opportunity to take over the world and enslave us all for his own selfish desires, but when he saw that "The Law" stood in his way, he desired the great powers we attained. This was the end of Mika and much else of the party. Mika was used to breed a super-villainous child with a love of competition named Nippon Lilia. ITM 8.6 content ITM 9 content after campaign Other ITMs She made an appearence in ITM 6 as a sharpshooter, got in a good hit against a devilish spellcaster, and strategized with the team. Links and Sources (needs additions) *Yomiko Readman *Yusei Fudo *Ivy Valentine *Pegasus *The ITM 8 Comic Book *The ITM 7 Comic Book